


Atonement

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: Wings are a Gift, a symbol of status. If you do something very good, you can earn yourself an extra pair, or even two.If you do something very bad, they can be taken away.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Rating/warnings pretty much just for this first part. Rest of the fic will most likely rate at General, I just wanted to be on the safe side.

Business barely had time to get back to his feet after the explosion had thrown him out of the TAKOS control room, before he was grabbed and hauled into a circle of Master Builders. “Hey! What’s the big idea-” He fell silent as he found Bad Cop already there, hands bound. The man stood silent, stoic, chin raised.

Batman wasted no time in binding Business’s hands in a similar manner. “Wings out,” the vigilante barked at the cop, his own four raven wings flaring in an attempt to intimidate. The Master Builders had already figured out the cop was an alpha, but he _never_ showed his wings. Some joked he only had one pair and, as an alpha, was embarrassed to admit to such. Others speculated he had no wings at all (considering the cruelty he’d proven himself capable of, it wasn’t so farfetched an idea that any wings he might have had were taken at some point). They would be finding out for certain soon enough.

Bad Cop gave the vigilante a dispassionate stare, not the least bit cowed by his display. “If you insist.” Gasps of shock went through the crowd as not one, not two, but _three_ pairs of wings stretched out from his back.

A _Seraph_ , just like his master. Little wonder why they’d had so much trouble with him. The Master Builders glanced at each other in uncomfortable silence; they hadn’t been expecting to have to pass judgement on _two_ Seraphs.

“ _Both_ of ye,” Metalbeard muttered, shaking his head. “Given such a gift, and ye _squander_ it. Batman. Ye keep hold o’ that one til I be finished with him.”

“You got it.”

“Wait, what are you-” Business glanced over at The Special as he struggled in Wyldstyle’s hold, four wings stretching out in alarm- wait, hadn’t he had only two in the control room? Beside him, Metalbeard shoved Bad Cop to the ground and grabbed hold of one of his wings. “You can’t just-!” Emmet struggled harder, prompting the astronaut (Benny?) to come help Wyldstyle hold him back, as Metalbeard pulled a knife from somewhere on his frame. Bad Cop stiffened as the sharp edge was pressed to the base of his wing. “You’re not even giving them a _chance!_ ” The Special cried out.

“Emmet, calm down!” Wyldstyle hissed, struggling to keep her grip on him.

_“No!”_

“Lad, they’ve more than earned their punishment,” Metalbeard growled in response.

“No,” Business gasped, watching as the blade dug into Bad Cop’s wing, and he began to thrash in Batman’s hold. He couldn’t lose his wings, he _couldn’t-!_ But as Unikitty joined Batman in keeping him captive, he could do little more than watch as Metalbeard continued his gruesome work. He could hear Emmet crying, pleading with the captain to _stop, just let him go!_ But he didn’t until he’d piled four of Bad Cop’s six wings beside him. The cop bore his punishment with little more than pained hissing, and lay trembling and silent once Metalbeard had finished.

“For yer help against Business, ye get to keep two,” the pirate captain muttered, before turning his attention to the President. Business felt his legs go weak, and he almost collapsed before Batman could push him down. Emmet had given up his pleading, instead turning away to sob into Lucy’s shoulder, unable to watch any longer.

He screamed as the blade bit into his flesh, and passed out as his first wing was torn free.


	2. Chapter 1

Emmet came to the hospital every day to visit. Bad Cop had his parents to come see him every day, but President- er, ex-President- Business had no one. It was honestly depressing. Emmet knew that loneliness all too well himself, and so took it upon himself to keep Business company. It was a couple days before he woke again, but it didn’t deter the construction worker. Emmet talked to him all the same, keeping him updated on everything he could think of.

When he finally did wake, he was _angry_. Angry at Emmet, angry at Bad Cop, angry at the Master Builders, the hospital staff, anyone and everyone he could think of. Emmet was certain at least some of that was the pain talking, but for the most part…

“Come to rub my failure in my face?” he hissed at Emmet, glaring hatefully at the young man from his bed. Emmet could see the bandages through the back of his hospital gown- clean, white. Recently changed. He didn’t want to imagine what Business’ back looked like underneath them.

“No,” Emmet answered calmly. “I just thought maybe you’d like some company.”

“You thought wrong. Now get out.” Emmet opened his mouth to protest, thought better of it, and nodded.

“Okay. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“I don’t want to see you tomorrow either.”

Emmet came back anyway. He bore Business’ fury with remarkable patience, and left when Business told him once again to go away.

And he still came back the next day.

And the next.

Business finally seemed to realize Emmet wasn’t going to give up, and settled for simply glowering at him in silence. Emmet wasn’t the least bit perturbed, launching right into filling him in on how Bricksburg was doing while he recovered. The city had already been cleaned up and rebuilt, and the people seemed to be getting along with the Master Builders pretty well so far. No one seemed to be suffering any permanent side effects of the Kragle. He trailed off after a bit, then,

“It’s been decided that you’re not going to prison, after the doctors declare you fit for release.”

That got Business’ attention. “No? What are you planning on doing to me, then?”

“You and Bad Cop are going to be placed under house arrest. But um. The Master Builders want to keep you in the city where they can better keep an eye on you, so… You’re going to be staying with me.”

Business scowled. “So _taking my wings_ wasn’t enough for you lot, you have to put me through this humiliation as well.”

“I’d give you mine, if I could,” Emmet spoke quietly. That gave Business pause, and then he remembered- Emmet _had_ tried to argue in their favor. To no avail, but he’d _tried_. It was more than anyone else had ever done for him.

…He was starting to feel a little bad for his behavior toward the young Dominion, now. “…You’ve got room in that little apartment for another person?”

Emmet perked up a bit. “I have a spare room,” he confirmed. “I already got it set up! It’s not much, but I hope you’ll like it.” He gave Business a weak smile. “It’ll be nice, having a roommate. I mean, I’ve got Planty! But he… doesn’t really talk…”

Business studied the young man for a minute. Despite having gained a second pair of wings, he still seemed to be the same Emmet that Bad Cop had first brought in. His new status didn’t seem to be going to his head at all. He nodded slowly. “You know what? I think I might actually like that, too.”

At least now he would no longer be alone.

~* *~

Benny and Unikitty looked around the apartment, baffled. The place was so _empty_. “You sure we got the right one?” the princess asked.

“Has to be, the key worked,” Benny murmured in response. He made a very brief tour through the apartment. There was only the one bedroom. Looked like he’d be crashing on the couch. Nothing he wasn’t used to anyway. Although he did finally spot one personal item that convinced him this was indeed Bad Cop’s apartment- there was a small framed photo on the dresser, featuring a considerably younger Bad Cop and his parents. He’d seen the older couple rush to their son’s aid after Metalbeard had removed his wings.

The memory still made his stomach churn. He’d never been so _mesmerized_ by another’s wings as he had when Bad Cop finally revealed his. They were beautiful in their simplicity, iridescent black with white markings, like a magpie’s. He felt ashamed for not speaking up as Emmet had. The Special had been right- Bad Cop had _chosen_ to help the Master Builders on his own, and Emmet had _just_ gotten Business to give up his evil ways, they ought to have been given the chance to prove themselves. And instead they’d taken their wings. Hell of a ‘reward’ for finally making the right choice. It would take a miracle for the two of them to reform, now.

But the words of two Dominions, even if one of them happened to be The Special, would never outweigh the vote of a thousand Master Builders, or a million hurting civilians. And they had demanded payment in blood, for all the wrongs committed against them.

He hadn’t made that mistake a second time, though. When the Master Builders began to discuss how the two should serve their time, it had been suggested that they throw them in prison the moment they were released from the hospital. Or worse, chuck them into the Infinite Abyss of Nothingness and let The Man Upstairs deal with them. Emmet had been horrified at their increasingly cruel suggestions, so Benny had suggested house arrest, and volunteered to keep an eye on Bad Cop.

“You sure you can handle this?” Unikitty asked as Benny came back out into the living room. “You know, with him being an alpha and you a-”

“I’ll have you know I _earned_ this blue suit,” Benny interrupted, grinning at her. “And now that he’s down four wings, this should be a piece of cake.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Unikitty relented with some hesitance. “Just remember you can always call if you need help, or a break.”

“I know.” Benny smiled at her. “I think it’ll be fine though.”

The sorry state of the empty apartment wouldn’t be, though. As Unikitty left him to his own devices, Benny decided he’d start by opening some windows and giving the place a thorough cleaning. The dust was about enough to give him allergies.


	3. Chapter 2

Business looked around the place as he stepped inside. Emmet’s apartment was actually quite nice, well lit by natural light, small but open so he didn’t feel claustrophobic, and very clean but obviously lived in. He had a small shelf of books, several posters on the walls, a tiny collection of his favorite movies, and Planty- which Business was honestly somewhat surprised to find was a living plant, not a fake. A bird of paradise, if he wasn’t mistaken. “I found him sitting on the clearance cart at the garden store, almost dead,” Emmet explained. “I think they were getting ready to give up and throw him out, so I rescued him.”

“Got a green thumb, do you?”

“Oh I don’t know about that, he’s the only plant I’ve got. I didn’t want to make him jealous.” Business rolled his eyes. “Come on! Your room’s over here.” Emmet was right; it wasn’t much. The room was just big enough for a full-sized bed, a dresser, and a small desk. He tested the mattress. Not quite the quality he was used to, but he could live with it.

Business sighed to himself, the reality of his situation starting to sink in. He had access to so little here; he was going to be _bored out of his mind_. And Emmet was a sweet kid, but also so simple. It didn’t take much to entertain him. Emmet seemed to come to that realization himself, chewing his lip as he glanced back at the ex-President.

“I know there’s not a whole lot here,” he sighed. “And I bet you’re used to being _really_ busy all the time…”

“Bit of an understatement.”

“Um. If you can think of anything you’d like, let me know? I’ll try to get it for you, if I can.”

 _Read: if it’s allowed_ , Business thought to himself. “I will,” he said. “For now though, I just want to take some painkillers and lay down for a while.”

“Oh!” Emmet gasped. “Of course! I’ll just- yeah. Rest well,” Emmet bade him as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Business sighed, walking over to close the curtains (and wincing at the pain the motion caused) before swallowing down two tablets dry and easing himself onto the mattress, hugging one of the pillows. He still couldn’t quite lay on his side, never mind his back.

There wasn’t much he’d been banned from doing, other than leaving the apartment complex for anything other than therapy appointments (be they physical or psychological). Suited him fine, he didn’t think anyone else in Bricksburg would be _happy_ to see him. At least Emmet had a balcony so he could still go outside. He couldn’t access anything from Octan either. The company was being dismantled, sold off piece by piece, with no one else to take charge. The most painful part of that was his hard-won relic collection being given to the Bricksburg museum.

He squeezed his eyes shut. They’d taken his status, his livelihood, his freedom… He wondered what else they would take from him, what they thought he had left to give.

…Maybe he wouldn’t go outside, lest someone get ideas and try to take his _life_ , too.

~* *~

Bad Cop looked around his apartment with some surprise. The curtains had been thrown wide open to let some sunlight in, and the blankets of dust were gone. He’d almost forgotten the place hadn’t been so _gray_ when they’d first moved in… It actually felt like it had a bit more life to it now. This was helped by the fact that Benny had apparently made himself at home already, and had even gone to buy some groceries.

“Kinda sad all you had in your fridge was a can of coffee grounds,” Benny teased.

“Didn’t exactly have time to come home often,” Bad Cop muttered.

“I kind of gathered. You honestly don’t really seem the type to let the dust pile up so badly otherwise. Not really any personal touches, either.”

“We couldn’t really agree on what sort of decorations we wanted…”

Benny tilted his head at the ex-cop. “Well you’ve got loads of time to hash that out now. I think some blue would be nice, myself.”

“Somehow I’m not surprised.” Benny grinned at him. He wandered back to his bedroom and closed the door behind him, sitting on his bed and dropping his head into his hands. He no longer had a job. He hadn’t been forbidden from working, but really, who would _want_ to hire him, now? How was he supposed to afford rent and bills? Business had been stupidly lucky, as always, to be taken into the home of another person- _his_ guard had moved in with _him_. And now that he no longer had Good Cop to help keep his temper and anxiety in check…

He let out a shaky sigh. At least they’d managed to put a fair amount away for emergency situations. Their- …no, _his_ now. His savings should be enough to cover several months while he tried to find another job. He had a little bit of time before he really needed to start panicking.

Benny knocked on his door. “Think I’m gonna make some lunch, you hungry?”

“Maybe later, Ben.” He set his sunglasses on the night table, stretched out on the mattress and buried his face in his pillow, trying not to think about his missing half.


	4. Chapter 3

Business glanced up from Emmet’s laptop as the young man in question waltzed in the door bearing two cups of coffee and a couple breakfast sandwiches. “I didn’t know if you liked your coffee black or with cream and sugar so I brought some back for you to add to your taste,” he said, not seeming the least bit fazed that Business had apparently figured out his password.

“…That’s very thoughtful of you,” Business murmured, though he shouldn’t have expected anything less from Emmet. “I’ll take the creamer.”

It wasn’t long before they had company. Wyldstyle breezed through the door, her own coffee in hand. “Lucy!” Emmet cheered, rushing over to greet her. Business opted to ignore the young couple, instead reaching for one of the breakfast sandwiches. Emmet pulled her over to the table, inviting her to join them. Business watched warily as she approached, wings spread slightly. He got _that_ message loud and clear. Emmet stared in confusion as he abruptly stood, grabbing his sandwich and coffee. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll eat in my room, thanks. The company’s less hostile there.” Emmet could only stare in bewildered silence as he retreated, then turned a confused look onto Lucy. Business closed the door to his room before he had the chance to hear whatever excuse Lucy gave.

He set the coffee and sandwich down on the desk before he had a chance to drop either of them, hands shaking with the force of his grief and fury. To so blatantly rub his wingless status in his face… He was honestly quite proud of himself for walking away rather than rising to the bait.

He ran his fingers through his hair and paced the length of his room a few times as he tried to calm back down. He wasn’t sure how long Lucy stayed, but he’d finished his breakfast before she left. Finally there came a gentle knocking on his door. “Pres- uh- Mister Business?”

“Mister Brickowski,” Business returned as he opened the door. Emmet stared. Whatever he’d been about to say vanished completely from his mind.

“…No one’s ever called me that before,” he said after a moment.

“No?” That was surprising. And a little sad, if he were to be honest with himself. “Pity.”

“Oh yeah!” Emmet gasped as his train of thought returned. “I wanted to let you know that Lucy left. I’m sorry about that, it was kind of rude of her-”

“Emmet,” Business interrupted. “You’re hardly the one that needs to be apologizing. So please don’t.”

“…Right. Uh.” He bit his lip, unable to find any further words. “I… Need to head to work now. You’ll be okay?”

Business rolled his eyes. “Yes, Emmet, I’ll be fine. No, I won’t leave the apartment. I’m sure I’ll find _some_ way to entertain myself in your absence.”

“Oh. That’s- that’s good! Uh. I’ll see you later then.”

Business watched as the young man left, and heaved a sigh. That was probably one of the most awkward conversations he’d had in his life- and that was counting when _he_ was a bumbling young twenty-something that always seemed to trip over his own tongue. He sighed again, scratched at his head, and glanced around the empty apartment.

…Maybe there’d be something interesting on the television. That would occupy him for a couple hours at least, before the need to _do_ something became overwhelming.

~* *~

Bad Cop had come out of his room maybe once since shutting himself up in it the day before. He hadn’t touched lunch, or supper, or the breakfast Benny had made that morning. Well if he wanted to lay around and pout like a child, Benny would see if he couldn’t lure him out with sweets like a child. Cops liked baked goods, right? And maybe it wasn’t donuts, but he was certain his mom’s famous chocolate cake would do the trick. So he set about mixing up the batter, and enjoyed licking the spoon while it baked.

He tapped on the bedroom door when it was done. “You wanna come out? I made cake!” No answer, not even so much as the sound of footsteps. Benny huffed. “Fine, be that way.” He took several steps from the door, then paused, finally hearing a sound coming from within the bedroom. He frowned to himself. It was muffled, but… Carefully he pushed himself off the ground and floated back toward the door, leaning in close to listen. He heard the noise again.

It sounded like quiet sobbing.

Benny’s heart sank, and he found himself sinking back to the floor with it. Bad Cop had borne the removal of his wings with remarkable dignity and acceptance, so why…

The Tower.

_“I hope there’s still a Good Cop in me somewhere.”_

He wasn’t sulking.

He was _grieving_.

Benny cringed, clenching his fists. He had never met Good Cop himself, but he’d heard the rare few stories. How had it taken him this long to put two and two together? He chewed on his lip as he thought. Should he intrude? He tapped on the door again, and the muffled sounds stopped. “May I come in…?”

“Do what you want,” Bad Cop muttered, voice hoarse. Benny let himself in, standing awkwardly in the doorway for a moment before crossing over to the bed.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“What for,” Bad Cop grunted back at him.

“Good Cop.”

“You didn’t kill him.”

“No, but…”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry _for_ , Ben.”

“…Is there anything I can do to help?”

Bad Cop was silent for a worryingly long time. Benny turned to leave, thinking he wasn’t going to answer, then, “…you could bring me some of that cake?” It was spoken with such an uncharacteristically timid tone that there was no way Benny could have told him no.

“Of course,” he agreed, and scurried out of the room. He returned in a blink with a generous slice, and sat on the foot of the bed as Bad Cop sat up to eat it, grateful that the cop didn’t chase him back out. He seemed like he could use some company.


	5. Chapter 4

It had been a week. Bad Cop was finally starting to venture back out of his room for more than a few minutes at a time for food or to use the restroom. Benny let him have his space and didn’t pester him, trying to be patient and let him recover at his own pace, he knew. He wasn’t always successful at it, but he was _trying_ , and Bad Cop appreciated that.

They were starting to pin down something of a routine. Bad Cop would get up early in the morning, make his coffee as quietly as he could manage, and sit down at his laptop to search for jobs for an hour or so before Benny finally woke up. Benny let him have his privacy at first, but after a few days, curiosity got the better of him and he drifted over silently, peering over the ex-cop’s shoulder. “…Job hunting?” he asked, startling the other and nearly making him spill his coffee.

“My savings aren’t going to _last_ , you know. Especially not with another person here eating my food and using my water and electricity.”

“Pfft.” Benny plunked himself down in the opposite chair, resting his chin in a palm. “You really think I’m just here to freeload?” Bad Cop gave him a pointed look.

“I haven’t seen you leave for a job.”

“Cause I’ve been working from here. You just haven’t seen it cause you’ve been hiding in your room so much. I’m back on the Space Corps’ payroll, designing new ships for them until I’m allowed back in space. If I ever am. Anyway, I’ve got you covered. I figured you’d be in a tight spot until people finally start to calm back down.”

Bad Cop stared at him, working his jaw for a moment. “…Thank you,” he finally managed. “You really think they will?”

“Sure,” Benny said. “You helped us of your own accord, and after your parents told us what Business forced you do to… I think people will be more willing to forgive you than you think. I can’t imagine you were given much choice for anything you did to us.”

“It was our choice to start working for him…”

“But how long did it take you to realize you were in over your head?”

“Entirely too long,” Bad Cop muttered. “G started having doubts a couple years in… I deluded myself into thinking we were still doing the right thing, right up until he said G was making me soft and erased him.” His throat closed up after that and he reached for his mug to take a drink, reveling in the hot liquid scalding its way down.

Benny sucked in a sharp breath. “I had a feeling he was holding you up to impossible standards, but I never thought… It wasn’t just because of _us_ that you started wearing that helmet all the time, was it?” Bad Cop shook his head. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I guess none of us ever stopped to think _you_ might be as much a victim as _we_ were. All we ever saw was a threat.”

“It’s all you were meant to see.”

The astronaut grumbled and rubbed at his face. “Damn it, now I wanna go over to Emmet’s and throw that bastard around a bit myself.”

Bad Cop cracked a smile. “Don’t think that’s gonna do anyone any good at this point.”

“No, but it’ll make _me_ feel better.”

“Never would have guessed _you’ve_ got a temper.”

Benny grinned at him. “I’m full of surprises.”

“You certainly are.”

They sat in companionable silence for several minutes before Benny broke it again. “So…” Bad Cop glanced back at him. “You’re not a cop anymore, so I can’t really keep calling you ‘Bad Cop’… You got a name?”

He didn’t answer for a while, simply sipping at his coffee as he considered the question. “Cary,” he eventually answered. Benny beamed at him.

“Cary. That’s a nice name. Hey, you know this is like the first real conversation we’ve held?”

Cary ducked his head. “Sorry.”

“Nah man, I get it, you’re going through some shit and I’m just some random stranger all up in your space. I _get_ it. And you can tell me to bug off if I get too nosy, but I’m also willing to listen if you need someone to vent to. Just putting that out there.”

“Thank you. I’ll consider it.”

“Cool. Also I just wanted to remind you your first PT appointment is in like an hour.” Benny laughed as Cary swore and chugged down the remainder of his coffee before making a hasty retreat to the bathroom for a shower.


	6. Chapter 5

Every fiber of his being froze when Lucy let herself into Emmet’s apartment (because _of course_ he would give her a spare key). He hadn’t realized Emmet had asked _her_ to escort him to his appointment. He scowled as, once again, her wings were set slightly spread in display. “You ready to go?”

“Would it kill you to put those away?”

She gave him an unimpressed stare in return. “Would it kill _you_ to suck it up and deal? You’ve only got yourself to blame.”

“That still doesn’t give you the right to _gloat_ at every available opportunity.” She only stretched her wings wider in response, lifting her chin in challenge. “It’s not enough that you’ve taken _everything_ from me, is it? No, you have to keep _rubbing it in my face_ , reminding me so I _never forget_ how far I’ve fallen. Pillar of virtue that you are,” he spat at her.

“Yeah, because you’re _so much better_ ,” she snarled back. “You were a _Seraph_ , for the Man Upstairs’ sake! But that wasn’t enough for you, was it? You wanted to be the _only_ person who was any sort of ‘special’, didn’t you? That’s why you couldn’t stand Master Builders, why you left Bad Cop to die after _everything_ he’d done for you.”

“I can’t stand Master Builders cause you lot are the most arrogant, self-centered, careless jerks I’ve ever had the misfortune of knowing!” His back roared with pain as he instinctively tried to flare wings that were no longer there, but he pressed on. “You think I decided to just hate your lot on a whim? That I was throwing a world-class tantrum because I couldn’t understand your creativity? Even _now_ you don’t think you people ever did anything wrong. I did get carried away at the end, but the whole thing started because I _was_ doing my duty as a Seraph, defending the people against a foe with an unfair advantage and an even worse attitude. You Master Builders treated the world like it was your own personal playground, and anyone who wasn’t one of you suffered for it- belittled, tormented, outright _ignored_ for not being one of you. Little wonder people were screaming for justice.”

Lucy stared at him. She hadn’t paid much attention to his reasoning for hunting Master Builders before, simply writing it off as propaganda- but despite his claim that he’d done it ‘for the people’, she had a sneaking suspicion it was much more personal than that. “You trained to be one of us, didn’t you? And you _couldn’t hack it_.”

He stiffened, his gaze turning icy. “Get out. I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“Business-”

_“I said **get out!** ”_

Her wings snapped tight against her back and she tried not to cower. _He’s powerless now, you can take him_ , she tried to convince herself, but the thought couldn’t seem to get through the alarm bells ringing in her head. “It’s not your apartment,” she tried, voice shaking.

Business took a threatening step toward. _“It’s not yours either.”_

She wisely chose to retreat, door slamming in her wake.

With his usual outlet for his rage unavailable to him he tore through Emmet’s apartment, leaving a trail of devastation before finally retreating to his room and falling into bed. He wasn’t sure how many hours passed after that, but eventually the side of the mattress dipped under someone’s weight. A hand cautiously rested on his head.

“We really need to find a better way to manage that temper than wrecking my apartment,” Emmet murmured, voice calm and lacking in any sort of judgement.

The dam broke.

Business burst into tears.


	7. Chapter 6

Benny’s wings _shimmered_.

Bad Cop caught himself staring. It was the first time he’d ever seen them. Granted, it was also the first time he’d ever seen Benny outside of that spacesuit of his, and he couldn’t imagine it was very comfortable to try to manifest one’s wings through oxygen tanks. But they were _beautiful_ , iridescent dark blues and purples and black, with white glittering specks scattered about like stars. Fitting coloration for an astronaut, really.

And there were _four_ of them.

“See something you like?” Benny teased, turning from the electric griddle to give him an amused look. He flushed in embarrassment and looked away, busying himself with making coffee.

“Just never seen ‘em before, is all… Didn’t know you’re a Dominion. Were you…”

“Born with ‘em? Nah, I started out with a single pair like most people.” He stretched out the lower pair. “I earned these. We had an accident out in space. I almost gave my life to save my crew’s. Was certainly willing to, I just got lucky in the end. What about you?”

“…Had ‘em from birth,” Bad Cop admitted.

Benny whistled. “Damn. Don’t know if that makes it better, or worse.”

Bad Cop withdrew then, and Benny winced, wishing he could kick himself. “Does it really matter? Doesn’t change what I did.”

“No, I… guess not…” Bad Cop sat down with his coffee. Benny made his up just how he liked it before joining him, sitting across the small kitchen table from him, struggling to think of how to break the awkward silence. “So…” He faltered at the look Bad Cop gave him, but pressed on anyway. “Uh. Just out of curiosity, and you totally don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but. I thought. Maybe you’d know? If Business was born a Seraph, too?”

Bad Cop only sipped his coffee in silence, and Benny resigned himself to not getting an answer. Bad Cop’s mug was nearly empty before he finally spoke again. “No. He wasn’t.” Benny stared, and set his mug down before he dropped it. “He’s a natural Dominion.”

“Wait- so- you’re really telling me the jackass who did a bad big enough to _lose **all six**_ of his wings actually- actually _earned_ his rank as a Seraph??” He shook his head in disbelief. “ _How?_ ”

~* *~

Emmet startled when he found himself being rearranged to sit sideways on the couch before being joined on it, Business’ back pressing against his. “Um?”

“Just. Let me sit like this for a bit.”

Emmet blinked. _Oh_. “Uh. I would think I’m a pair short to really be any comfort?”

“No, this is… This is good.” Emmet chewed his lip for a moment before stretching his wings back to press around the former President. “I could do with the reminder, I think.”

“…You weren’t a natural Seraph, were you?”

“I wasn’t.” Emmet turned, staring over his shoulder at him for a moment before smiling to himself.

“…I knew you couldn’t be _all_ bad, whatever anyone else said.” Business’ only response was to hunch his shoulders. “How did you earn them?”

Business snorted at his question. “…I suppose you’re too young to remember what the world was like before I became President.” He was quiet for a moment, then, “I made the world a utopia. I ended poverty, homelessness, fixed the economy. It would have been perfect, if it wasn’t for the _Master Builders_.” He spat the words out like venom.

Emmet stared down at his puzzle, chewing his lip as he tried to put his thoughts into words. “…They hurt you really badly, didn’t they? To make you hate them so much.” Business fell very quiet, very still, and wondered _why_ he was surprised that Emmet managed to hit the nail on the head. The Special was probably the one person on Earth that actually _understood_ him. “That’s why you hunted them so relentlessly.”

“…Part of it,” Business admitted. “They honestly _were_ a threat to all of my hard work, too.”

“But Kragling _everyone_ wasn’t the answer. You were punishing _innocent_ people, too.”

“I _know_ ,” Business muttered miserably. “I got so caught up in getting my vengeance that I… I was ready to do _anything_ to put an end to them.”

“Not that it excuses your actions, but I think… If that hurt had been festering away inside me as long as it did for you, I probably would have done the same.”

“ _You?_ I find that hard to believe.”

“Probably, yeah,” Emmet murmured. “I know I seem… naive, and relentlessly optimistic- some might even say _stupid_ \- but I’m not so oblivious that I didn’t know I was constantly being ignored or blown off every time I tried to make friends.”

“I’d say _they’re_ the stupid ones.” Emmet smiled a bit. “Emmet. Whatever happens- _don’t_ ever change. Not for anyone. The world needs more people like you.”

“Thank you. Feel better?”

Business heaved a long sigh. “I guess. I could really go for some coffee though.” Emmet laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

“You could earn them back.”

Business blinked and glanced up from his coffee, not sure he heard that right. “What?”

“I said, you could earn your wings back.” Emmet finally sat down across from him, a bowl of cereal in hand. “I did some searching around and I couldn’t find anything that says people who lost their wings can’t earn them back.”

“Probably because it’s so rarely happened that there isn’t anything about it _to_ find,” Business muttered. “You realize this particular punishment is reserved for the most extreme cases, right? You can count the number of times it’s been used in all of human history on one hand.”

“Maybe,” Emmet allowed, and grinned at him, bouncing. “But there’s _still nothing that says you can’t_.”

A loophole. _Emmet_ was presenting him with a _loophole_. Business felt a whole new level of respect for him all over again. “I’ll see what I can do,” he finally said. “I can’t see current circumstances really allowing for much opportunity for the foreseeable future.” Emmet nodded, accepting that.

It would be a while before it was brought up again.

~* *~

It had been perhaps a month since Bad Cop had been released from the hospital. Things were still rough- Benny doubted he would ever fully recover from losing Good Cop- but routine seemed to help. Benny had also found that just chattering at him, even about the most inane things, seemed to help soothe his nerves. He wondered if maybe Good Cop had been a talker, too. Bad Cop seemed to finally be getting comfortable with his presence, at least, Benny noted as he glanced up at the sound of the bathroom door opening to see the ex-officer exit it with nothing more than a towel around his waist to cover him. Benny nearly choked on his coffee.

And then wanted to throw up when, in the next moment, Bad Cop turned to head back to his room and the astronaut was treated to the horrific sight of his back.

Wings, when put away, formed tattoos on the owner’s back, and while one pair was still crisp and clear, the rest of Bad Cop’s back looked like someone had taken a shard of broken glass and scraped the tattoos of the other two pairs away, then used a lighter to try to melt them away for good measure. Benny had always wondered what it looked like, when someone had wings removed, and now he wished he’d never found out. He finally dragged his gaze away, glancing down at his half-finished coffee. He didn’t really have the stomach to finish it now.

Bad Cop found him still staring listlessly at the table when he reemerged a few minutes later, fully dressed. “Ben?”

“I’m sorry,” the spaceman whispered.

“What…?”

“I should’ve _said something_ , backed Emmet up when he started arguing… I didn’t know…”

“Ben, what are you talking about-”

“Your wings.” Bad Cop stiffened. “Dude, your back’s a _mess_. I had no idea it would be that bad.”

“…I’ve been afraid to look,” Bad Cop admitted.

“Don’t,” Benny warned, and swallowed hard. “You really don’t want to see it.” He pushed his mug away. “I think I’m gonna get to work now.”

Bad Cop didn’t stop him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookit that, a double update > 3>

They’d come to an unspoken agreement not to talk about his back or missing wings again, though for the next week Benny was awkward around him, usually burying himself in his work. Bad Cop found he missed the astronaut’s cheerful chatter, even if he didn’t understand most of what Benny said. It usually had to do with something space-related.

Bad Cop was nearing his wit’s end. It had been five weeks now since he’d been released from the hospital, and he was running out of ways to keep himself occupied. He was nearly through his backlog of books he’d been wanting to read, his back was on the mend so he didn’t need to do his exercises quite as often now, and he had yet to hear back about a single job he’d applied to. Which didn’t surprise him, really, but it was getting frustrating. He tried to nudge Benny into conversation a few times, but it always died out again after a few minutes. He sat at the kitchen table, no sound in the apartment but the ticking of a clock and the soft scritch of pencil on paper as Benny worked on spaceship designs.

 ** _I’m going to go mad if I can’t find_** **something _to do_** , he thought to himself with a grumble, and got up to pour himself a glass of water. **_Wish you were still here G, you always did tolerate boredom better._**

_…’m here, buddy…_

Benny let out a yelp as the sound of breaking glass shattered the silence. He frowned at the dark line of graphite slashed across his paper for a moment before turning his attention to Bad Cop. His frown deepened at the sight of the other man standing still as a statue in the kitchen, face pale. That was concerning. “Cary? You alright? What happened?”

“I heard him…” His voice was barely audible, but Benny still heard it. His eyes widened.

“You mean-”

“Ben, I _heard him!_ He’s not- he’s _not gone_ -”

Benny quickly dropped his pad of paper and pencil and rushed into the kitchen to steady him as he swayed in shock. “Easy there, big guy…” he murmured, bracing himself as he found himself pulled into a crushing hug. He couldn’t stop the grin as it finally sank in. “Maybe he just needed time to recover?” He patted Bad Cop’s back as his breath hitched. “Come on, man, come sit down on the couch before you keel over.”

“Alright,” Bad Cop murmured, letting Benny guide him into the living room. Once he was comfortably sat down, the astronaut went to clean up the shattered glass and spilled water. Bad Cop had closed his eyes almost immediately, retreating into himself as he tried to reach Good Cop again. Benny waited a few more minutes before coming back.

“You alright?”

“He’s quiet now, he’s weak, but I can- I can _feel_ him.” He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes and let out a shuddering breath, but a faint smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. Benny smiled back at him.

“See? You’re gonna be okay, B.”

“He’s going to have so many questions…”

“And I’ll be here to help you answer them. You want some cocoa?”

“…Yeah, I think he’ll like that.”

“You got it.” Work could wait until tomorrow, Benny decided. This was something to be celebrated, after all.


End file.
